


Vajkaramella

by Renkou



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drunk John, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Weddings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renkou/pseuds/Renkou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Az esküvője előtti este Watson egy kicsivel többet iszik, mint kellene, így elhatározza, hogy kitálal Holmesnak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vajkaramella

Május hetedike este volt, éppen egy nappal az esküvőm előtt. Úgy döntöttem, hogy még egy utolsó éjszakát eltöltök a baker street-i közös lakásunkban a barátommal, Sherlock Holmesszal. A holmim java részét az elmúlt pár napban már elszállítottam abba a házba, ami az esküvő után otthont ad majd, de ma este társaságra vágytam, nem bírtam volna elviselni az új ház magányát, ahhoz túlságosan is feldúlt voltam.

Holmes azonban nem volt túl segítőkész. Miatta aztán egyedül is lehettem volna, de nem is bántam, a jelenléte is elég volt, hogy ne érezzem magam magányosnak. Az pedig nem volt ritka, hogy nem beszélgettünk, de ma szerettem volna, csak nem tudtam sehogy belefogni a mondandómba. Az íróasztalomnál ültem és jegyzeteket készítettem a következő megjelenő novellámhoz. Volt akkoriban egy kis füzetkém, amibe minden gondolatot leírtam, ami eszembe jutott, kezdve a bevásárló listával, a barátommal közös eseteinken át egészen a teljesen személyes jellegű megjegyzésekig. Amolyan naplóféle volt, bár annak nem a szokásos. Általában az íróasztalon hagytam, mert nem tartottam attól, hogy Holmes beleolvas. Azt szokta mondani, nem érdekli, miket írok le, ő úgy is tökéletesen tud olvasni bennem, nyitott könyv vagyok számára. Ezt készségesen el is hittem, mivel többször is bebizonyította, hogy számomra minimálisnak tűnő információból is meg tudja mondani, mi jár a fejemben. Az utóbbi időben azonban olyan dolgok is kerültek a füzetembe, amikre utólag nem voltam büszke, így inkább magammal vittem mindenhova.

Holmes annál az asztalnál ült, ahol a kísérleteit szokta végezni és szemmel láthatóan teljes figyelmét a lombikokban keringő kellemetlen szagú dolgokra fordította. Egy kicsit elidőzött rajta a tekintetem. Magas, szikár alakján, amint félig az asztal fölé hajolt, hogy valamit jobban szemügyre vehessen. Ajkait összepréselte, szemeivel követett valamit, amit onnan nem láttam. Hosszú ujjaival megragadott egy ceruzát és hevesen jegyzetelni kezdett, elkaptam a tekintetemet róla. Ismét a naplómra fordítottam a figyelmemet. Megszokott dolog volt az utóbbi időben, hogy nem is gondolkodok azokon a dolgokon, amiket leírok, így nem döbbentem meg, hogy egy olyan szót vetettem papírra, amire nem emlékeztem. _Vajkaramella._ Csak ennyi, de egyből tudtam, mit jelent, miért írtam. Elvörösödtem, gyorsan becsaptam a könyvet és a nadrágom zsebébe csúsztattam.

\- Elmegyek, kiszellőztetem egy kicsit a fejemet, mert menten elalszom. Velem tartasz? – kérdeztem a barátomtól ártatlanul. Ő csak intett, hogy dolga van, menjek egyedül. – Egy órán belül itt vagyok! – köszöntem el tőle.

Késő délután volt, lassan megjelentek az alkony vöröses színei. Az esküvőmre gondoltam, hogy milyen kedvező jel lenne, ha ilyen szép idő maradna holnapig. Nem akartam semmi meglepetést, csak arra vágytam, hogy végre vége legyen. Gyűlöltem a felhajtást, amivel járt. Arra gondoltam, hogy nem érdemlem meg Mary-t. Ő annyira különleges, hihetetlen, hogy pont én tetszettem meg neki, igazán nem tudtam, mit kedvel bennem.

Eszembe jutott pár dolog, amit a közeljövőben el szerettem volna intézni, úgyhogy leültem egy padra, elővettem a naplómat, hogy lejegyezzem őket. - Csak nem te vagy az, John? Ezer éve nem találkoztunk! – egy kollégám állt előttem. Való igaz, hogy az utóbbi időben kevesebbet találkoztam vele, mint előtte, de azért az ezer év enyhe túlzás volt.

\- Robert, milyen kellemes meglepetés – nyújtottam felé a kezemet, miközben felálltam. Kollégám feldúltnak látszott, így felajánlottam, hogy meghívom egy italra, hogy elmesélje, mi nyomja a szívét. Elfogadta, beültünk a legelső kocsmába, ami az utunkba akadt és sört rendeltünk. Roberten látszott, hogy már nem az elsőt aznap. Az egy korsóból aztán több lett, az idő is elszaladt. Robert felváltva dühöngött és zokogott, én pedig hiába néztem többször az órámra, nem akartam egyedül hagyni. Egyrészt féltettem, nem akartam megkockáztatni, hogy esetleg kárt tesz magában, másrészt ki tudja, mikor kerülök én olyan helyzetbe, hogy arra lesz szükségem, hogy meghallgasson. Végül már éjfél körül járt, mikor hazakísértem és az inasa gondjaira bíztam. Felajánlottak egy kocsit, hogy hazavigyen, de nem fogadtam el, inkább gyalog vágtam neki egy hosszú sétának.

Útban vissza, a Baker Streetre, azon tűnődtem, Holmes egyáltalán észrevette-e, hogy mennyi az idő. Néha annyira elveszítette az időérzékét, hogy egész éjjeleket töltött ébren, mert kiment a fejéből, hogy aludnia is kellene. Időnként úgy viselkedett, mint egy felelőtlen gyermek, akire állandóan felügyelni kell, hogy egyáltalán a legalapvetőbb dogokról meg ne felejtkezzen. Sóhajtottam és megráztam a fejemet, kicsit kiszellőzzön. Nem akartam Holmesra gondolni, ma éjjel egyáltalán nem. De nem tudtam mit tenni, az alkohol átka, nem tudom befolyásolni a gondolataimat. Főleg ezért nem szoktam inni. Újra és újra ugyan azon kattogott az agyam. Hogy holnap mindennek vége, nem lesz több esélyem elmondani neki, ami már hónapok óta gyötör. Valami, amit még az ő mindent látó szemei sem vettek észre. Hogy végül ma este el kell neki mondanom, bármilyen következménnyel fog járni. Nem tudok holnap az oltár elé állni tiszta lelkiismerettel, ha nem teszem meg.

Holmes az ablakon nézett kifelé, mikor megérkeztem. Ekkor már robbanni tudtam volna a feszültségtől. – Már éppen azon gondolkodtam, hogy elindulok és megkereslek. Jó ideig távol voltál. Kellemes volt a sétád? – Mosolyogva fordult felém. Pontosan tudom, mikor mérte fel az állapotomat, mert aggodalom kúszott a szemeibe. Felém indult. – Történt valami? Kérlek, had segítsek.

\- Beszélnünk kell, Holmes. Most! – állítottam meg.

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ez a legmegfelelőbb időpont a beszélgetésre. Túlságosan feldúlt vagy, ne mondj most inkább semmit, amit holnap megbánhatsz…

\- Ó igen, mert részeg vagyok? Na és, akkor mi van? Nem csak nekem vannak káros szenvedélyeim. Törődj csak a sajátjaiddal, én is az enyémmel és ne oktass ki, mit kellene tennem! Hiába nézel így rám, látom a szemedben, hogy mit gondolsz. Egyet is értek, szánni való bolond vagyok, aki jó ideje némán küzd melletted a démonaival, mert nem meri kimondani, nem mer téged elküldeni a pokolba. Igen, a pokolba veled, Holmes… Mindig mondogatod, hogy könnyen befolyásolható vagyok, szilárdabban ki kellene állnom magamért. De az igazság az, hogy te is befolyásoltál, melletted csak a hallgatás jutott számomra. Soha nem mertem kinyitni a számat, bárhogy is bántott gyakran a viselkedésed velem szemben. Nem szóltam, mikor semmibe vetted a véleményemet, sárba tapostad az érzéseimet. Kitartottam melletted, olyankor is, amikor bárki, akinek egy csepp józan esze van, már rég magadra hagyott volna. És soha nem kértem cserébe semmit tőled, boldogan megelégedtem azzal, amit magadtól adtál. De most, ez egyszer te fogod azt tenni, amit én akarok! 

\- Nyugodj meg, drága barátom! – próbált nyugtatni. Közelebb lépett hozzám, az egyik kezét a vállamra téve próbált valamilyen ülőalkalmatossághoz terelni. Megmakacsoltam magamat, kiszakítottam magam az érintéséből. A vállam úgy égett, mintha forró vas perzselte volna. Mint az utóbbi időben bármelyik testrészem, amelyet óvatlanul megérintett. 

\- Nem nyugszom meg, amíg nem beszéltünk. Meg kell értened, végre rászántam magam, az sem számít, ha nem akarod tudni! – Intett, hogy mondjam csak. Az arca egészen megváltozott, üressé vált. Az izmait megfeszítette, mintha ugrásra készülne. Tudta, hogy mit akarok mondani. Most jött csak rá. Én pedig folytattam: - Mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna minden, ha előbb megértetted volna! De te, aki annyira nagyra vagy a képességeidtől, ebben az egy dologban elsiklottál a lényeg felett. Nem egyszer, nem kétszer, de biztosíthatlak, hogy utoljára. Ahhoz eleget ittam, hogy mindent kitálaljak neked. Már minden mindegy, nekem legalábbis. Még egy éjszaka alvás nélkül igazán nem számít. Annyit töltöttem már álmatlanul forgolódva a saját vágyaim börtönében, hogy ez már igazán semmiség. És holnap mindennek vége, ezen még te sem tudnál változtatni! Már nem lehet, ha akarnál sem. Szeretlek! Ó igen, ez az igazság. Illetve annak csak egy apró szelete, de a többivel nem terhelnélek. Semmi szükséged rá, hogy elmondjam, mennyire nyomorultul érzem magam, és mennyit kínlódtam az eltelt időben. Bár, ha jobban belegondolok, azt akarom, hogy tudd. Hogy milyen érzés volt melletted, mennyire fájt, hogy nem látod a nyilvánvalót, ami éppen csak a szemedet szúrta ki. Annyira el voltál foglalva a magad magasztosabb teendőivel, hogy arra sem vetted a fáradtságot, hogy elhárítsd a közeledéseimet, egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagytad. Pedig nem kellett volna tőled sok… mit is beszélek? Hiszen csak annyi kellett volna, hogy nemet mondj, akkor nem gyötrődtem volna tovább. Elfogadtam volna és egy idő múlva talán tovább tudtam volna lépni. De te tudomást sem vettél rólam, emiatt örökösen magamat okoltam, hogy talán nem vagyok neked elég jó. Most sokkal könnyebben kapok levegőt, hogy kimondtam, mintha egy hatalmas kő gördült volna le rólam. Remélem, már téged kínoz, ahogy engem is, annyi éjszakán át. Most dühös vagy, de ez csak a kezdet, lesz ez még sokkal rosszabb is, hidd csak el nekem.

Kicsit valóban megnyugodtam, de ziháltam. Előrehajoltam, két kezemet megtámasztottam a térdeimen. Próbáltam úrrá lenni a szédülésemen és a száguldó pulzusomon. Jól tudtam, ha így folytatom, nagyon hamar elájulok és ezt bármi áron el akartam kerülni. Holmes még próbálkozott, hátha meg tud nyugtatni. – Pihenned kellene. – mondta a lehető legrosszabbkor.

Megragadtam a vállát és a falhoz szorítottam. Nem ellenkezett, az arcáról sem tudtam leolvasni semmit. Az ajka egy egészen aprót megrándult. Hogy egy groteszk mosoly, vagy torz grimasz akart lenni, sohasem derült ki. Én ekkor csak az ajkát láttam, amiket szinte vonallá préselt. Akaratlanul is megnyaltam a sajátomat, annyira száraznak éreztem. Egy pillanatra komolyan megfordult a fejemben, hogy vajon milyen íze lehet. Annyira akartam, hogy már szinte fájt. Pár centivel még közelebb hajoltam, már éreztem a lélegzetének melegét, a szívem azzal fenyegetett, hogy bármelyik percben kirobbanhat a mellkasomból. Csak a saját pulzusom üteme lüktetett a halántékomon. A bőre a gyertyák fényénél olyan színű volt, mint a vajkaramella. Nem bírtam tovább, hosszan belecsókoltam a nyakába, nyelvemmel ízlelgettem, harapdáltam az érzékeny bőrt. A vágyam az egekig csapott, ő is szaporábban vette a levegőt, halkan felnyögött. Pillanatnyi gyengesége volt az végül, ami észhez térített. Elszakítottam az ajkamat a nyakától és megráztam a fejem. 

\- Nem, ennyire nem vagyok részeg, bármennyire is szeretném.

Elfordítottam a fejemet, nem akartam magam még inkább kísértésbe ejteni. - Kényszeríthetnélek, és ha már ez az őszinte vallomások éjszakája, akkor elmondom, hogy egy részem most mást sem tenne szívesebben. Összemorzsolhatnálak, már nem is akarom, hogy megadd magad. Nem érdekel már! Tudod jól, hogy képes lennék rá. Fiatalabb vagy és gyorsabb, én viszont erősebb és kitartóbb. Nem, jelenleg semmi esélyed, még úgy sem, hogy olyan állapotban vagyok, amilyenben, sőt, leginkább ezért nincs. Elég elkeseredett vagyok, hogy megpróbáljam. Csak most az egyszer, annyi álmatlanul töltött éjszaka után. Magamhoz szoríthatnálak, hogy érezzem a tested melegét, beszívhassam az illatodat, hogy elraktározhassam magamban azokra az időkre, mikor ez az este már csak rémálom lesz. Csak egyetlen alkalom, de kétségbeesetten vágyom rá! – Közelebb húzódtam hozzá, az egyik kezemmel továbbra is tartottam a vállánál fogva, a másikkal minden gyengédség nélkül végigsimítottam az oldalán, majd a csípőjénél megállítottam a mozdulatot. Éreztem, hogy elgyengül, megremeg a szorításomban. Egy szemvillanásnyi időre talán félelmet láttam a szemében, de a következő pillanatban ismét kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett rám. De ez a pillantásnyi idő is elég volt, hogy valami kéjes érzés kússzon fel a gerincem mellől. Fél tőlem! A nagy Sherlock Holmes retteg tőlem! Nagy levegőt vettem az orromon keresztül, mintha csak a félelmének illatát akartam volna érezni, de csak a saját ruháim állott szaga csapott meg. 

Elengedtem. – Most menj, mielőtt meggondolom magam – sóhajtottam fáradtan. Lerogytam a karosszékébe és a tenyerembe temettem az arcomat. Mikor jó idő múlva felnéztem, még mindig ott állt a fal mellett, tétovázva és kimerülten. Ez az alig néhány perc láthatóan őt is megviselte. Felkeltem és a hálószobám felé indultam. Mikor visszanéztem, láttam, hogy mondani akar valamit. – Kérlek, ne szólj most semmit, csak hagyj egyedül! – Mielőtt lehajtotta volna a fejét, érzelmek egész skáláját láttam az arcán. Komolyan erőt kellet magamon venni, hogy ne menjek vissza hozzá, csak még egy utolsó érintésre. Majd’ meghasadt a szívem látva, hogy milyen fájdalmat okoztam neki. Csak a szobám bezárt ajtaja mögött szakadt fel belőlem a zokogás. Sirattam az eddigi életemet, a szerencsétlenségemet, ostobaságomat és a barátságunkat. Az ajtó alatt láttam, hogy Holmes fel-alá járkál, egyszer már-már benyitott a szobába. Majd hallottam, ahogy falhoz vág valami üvegedényt és kisvártatva a bejárati ajtó csapódását is. Elment. Kérdés, hogy látom-e még valaha.

Ahogy voltam, ruhástól végigdőltem az ágyamon és hagytam, hogy magába szippantson a sötétség. 

Mikor reggel, hasogató fejfájással felébredtem, egyedül voltam a lakásban, Holmesnak nyomát sem láttam, az ágya érintetlen volt. Nem aludt itthon. Az órámra néztem, még jó két óra volt az esküvőmig. Megmosakodtam, rendbe hoztam magam és beszedtem egy adag fájdalomcsillapítót. Ezzel el is ment az idő, csaknem elkéstem a templomból.  
A szertartás előtt barátomat kerestem az emberek között. Látnom kellett őt, nem lehet, hogy ne legyen itt. Éreztem, hogy mindent elrontottam tegnap este, de reméltem, hogy bocsánatot kérhetek. Meg is pillantottam. Sápadtabb volt, mint valaha, az volt a meggyőződésem, hogy alig áll a lábán. Kerestem a tekintetét, de ő nem nézett rám, csak mereven maga elé, mint olyankor, mikor annyira lefoglalják a gondolatai, hogy teljesen megfeledkezik a külvilágról. De eljött, ettől valamelyest megnyugodtam.

A szertartás után udvariasan kezet fogott velem, mondott egy-két szép semmiséget a feleségemnek, majd távozott. Nem volt alkalmam beszélni vele. Hosszú hónapokig nem láttam újra.

Késő ősz volt, mikor megjelent a rendelőmben. Az utolsó beteg távozása után érkezett. Első pillantásra láttam, hogy megváltozott. Külső szemlélőnek talán fel sem tűnt volna, de nekem, aki annyi éven keresztül ismertem, egy percbe sem telt, hogy észrevegyek rajta minden új szarkalábat a szemei körül, az elmélyült ráncokat az ajkainál és mi tagadás, pár őszes hajszálat is. A tartása egyenes volt, mint mindig, de látszott rajta, hogy kimerült. Egy ideig fel-alá járkált a szobában, amíg meg nem untam. Hellyel kínáltam, habozva el is fogadta. Látszott rajta, hogy kényelmetlenül érzi magát. Én csak néztem őt, szemeim örömmel itták minden vonását, mozdulatát. Elmondhatatlanul hiányzott. Ugyanakkor aggódtam is érte, mert látszott rajta, hogy elhanyagolta magát az utóbbi időben. Valószínűleg alig evett és keveset aludt, erről árulkodott sápadt arca és a szemei alatt sötétlő árnyékok.

Tiszta vizet töltöttem egy pohárba és a kezébe nyomtam. Egyből felhajtotta, majd az íróasztalomat kezdte fixírozni. Látszott rajta, hogy sehogy nem tud belefogni a mondandójába, bár éreztem, hogy fontos lenne. Én tettem meg végül az első apró lépést: - Segíthetek valamiben, barátom? – kérdeztem, mintha csak tegnap beszéltünk volna utoljára.

\- Köszönöm. Azért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzem, velem tudnál-e jönni néhány órára, vagy talán egy napra is. Szükségem lenne a segítségedre. – mondta zavartan.

Egy receptre írtam egy gyors üzenetet Mary-nek, hogy Holmesszal vagyok, ma éjjel nem megyek haza, és ne aggódjon. Drága lélek, soha nem kérdezte, miért nem beszélünk egymással. Arra gondoltam, talán tudja is az okát. De reménykedtem, hogy megérti, miért kell most elmennem. Az asszisztensemre bíztam az üzenet kézbesítését, majd fogtam a kalapomat és a kabátomat és már készen is voltam, úgy álltam ismét Holmes előtt. – Mehetünk. – mosolyodtam el. – És sajnálom. – Ebben az egy szóban benne volt minden keserűség, amit az elmúlt időszakban éreztem, az öröm, hogy viszontláthatom, hogy szüksége volt rám. És a remény, hogy elfeledhetjük, mindazt, amire nem akarunk emlékezni.

\- Én is sajnálom. Mindent. És köszönöm, hogy nem küldtél el. Másra nem számíthatok most.

Együtt léptünk ki a ködös estébe. És azután még rengetegszer. Kapcsolatunk meglepően rövid idő múlva szinte éppen olyan meghitt volt, mint az előtt, a baljós májusi éjjel előtt. Soha többé nem került szóba az eset, én pedig soha többé nem ittam annyit, ami megártott volna.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha valaki kíváncsi, Holmes miért így döntött, nyilvánvaló vágyai ellenére, akkor javaslom a Hölgyem, ön nyert! című történetemet elolvasásra.


End file.
